ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Malem
Malem is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. Appearance Malem looks like Charmcaster's stone creatures. However, instead of pink runes on his body, they are green. The Omnitrix is on his chest. For the Dimension 23 appearance, see Rock Man. Powers and Abilities Like other Stone Creatures, Malem has enhanced strength and durability. He can manipulate mana, sense the mana in living beings, and use magic. He can also absorb mana. Weaknesses If he absorbs too much mana, he'll crumble and break. If hit hard enough, his body could shatter. Powerful enough sound attacks can crack his body as well. Powerful and constant water streams can cause his body to erode as well. In his body is a mana core. It pierced by an enemy's attack, he can implode and explode. He isn't immune to magic. An attack that pushes the mana out of Malem's body renders him useless. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Phantom Watch *Lost Magic (first appearance) *War Games Revived *Darkness and Power *When Heroes Collide Part 2 Ancient Times *Fear (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Spacewalker *Element Training (first re-appearance) *Gaia (episode) Kingdom Hearts *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 *Revenge of Darkness *Darkside (episode) *Xehanort Omniverse *Senior Prom (first re-appearance) *Keyblade Graveyard *The Ultimate Prey Part 2 *The Collection Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Malem that is used by Kairi in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi *Enchanted Dominion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was ChamAlien) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Malem first appears working for Vulkanus, though it is eager to get back to John. It then becomes Sakura's Summon. Appearances In Wild *Mythril Mines *Escape From Midgar Summoned by Sakura *Battle of the Mountain *Temple of Artemis *Illusions *The Mad Doctor *Phantom's Wrath Part 2 (materia destroyed) Rock Man (John 23: Megaman) Rock Man is the version of Malem that appears in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. He has blue colored runes instead of green, and his left hand is in the shape of the Mega Buster, but made of stone. He can fire mana blasts from his Mega Buster hand. He is named after Megaman's Japanese name. Appearances * Lord of Chaos * Dreams of an Absolution * Protoman (episode) * Diffusing the Sun * Colonel Malfunction * The Wily Egg Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Malem is an alien that appears in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Malem is an alien available by several characters. By John * Omni Crew Origins: Jane Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Malem is unlocked by 18 year old Ryder Ryder 10: Wanderer * The Enemy of My Frenemy (Ryder 10) * The Vampire Strikes Back (Ryder 10) * Showdown (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diamondhead) * Caught in the Web of a Maniac Trivia *Malem is a combination of either "Mana" or "Magic", and "Golem". *This is the first alien original to John Smith 10 to be based off a species from the Ben 10 franchise. *This picture was created by Brywarrior. See also * Malem Dust * Shock'Em (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Sapient Beings Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Magic Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Rock Aliens Category:Stone Creatures Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:JSXFF Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Ryder 10 Category:Free Usage